SOUL EATER THIRD SEASON!
by Jadethecat
Summary: This is my version of Soul Eater with it's own little twists and what's this Makas getting a new partner and there's a new kid at DWMA!Who is this new student,and how does he know Maka so well?Why don't you read and find out.They are in highschool in this
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fanfic so I hope you enjoy!NYA!

Thoughts are in Italics!

I don't own Soul Eater but I wish I did TT_TT.

* * *

"SOUL WAKE UP!"Yelled a dirty blond haired girl."What."said the silver haired boy."You got ten minutes to get to school."said the girl."What do you mean I got ten minutes to get to school?"said the boy."It means I'm going to school now!".Oh yeah?,you and what ride tiny tits? retorted soul."You really irritate me!"she said as she brought up his poor Maka didn't now he was shirtless so she entered the room and said"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SOUL!"she yelled as she blushed but the Soul started walking near she checked the clock and there were only 5 minutes to thinking she shoves the breakfast into his hands and goes to get him a Maka helped him put on his shirt,but since she didn't put it on him but on both of them Soul ended up dropping his breakfast which made Maka slip on the banana peel in an awkward position.

**xxxxSOUL'S POVxxxx**

What the hell happened?Then I suddenly noticed our position but what shocked me the most was that Maka's lips were touching mine until the alarm clock rang.

Then Maka moved a little which just made me lose my balance and deepen the Maka took of my shirt that caused all of this mess now I could fell her large breasts that made tiny tits the biggest under statement ever this of course made me blush.

**xxxxMAKA'S POVxxxx**

I'm blushing but what surprised me was that Soul was blushing to but she finally figured out why the alarm clock rang her clock was 20 minutes early."Damn it." I cursed under my breath.

**xxxxNORMAL POVxxxx**

Come on Soul were gunna be late again she said as she mounted his motorcycle and they sped they finally got to DWMA they were greeted by Liz,Black*Star,Patty,Kidd,Tsubaki,and Crona.

"Hey Tsubaki!"

"Oh,hey Maka"replied Tsubaki.

Then Maka turned to kid and said Kid walked up and squeezed her breast and said"Maka your boobs aren't symetrical the right one is bigger than the left one."Kid said in a scolding tone.

"Kid don't worry about it it's not like you can fix my bra or change the size of my breasts!yelled Maka blushing furiously.

"Maka your tits are fake ther's no point in tryin to convince me that they are."said Soul.

"Maka your coming with me to the bathroom so I can fix your breast,".said Kid"besides it's not like they're real."said Kid.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"yelled Maka "I'M TO YOUNG FOR THIS!"were her last words before entering the mixed gender bathroom.

When they finally came out Kid was running around with Maka's bra and a nosebleed.

"GIVE IT BACK KID!"yelled to her avail Kid ran faster and ran into Soul which made Soul bump into Crona which made Crona pull Tsubaki and Black*Star down which made Patty and Liz fall down then Maka tripped on Soul which made Maka's breast go int Souls face and her skirt to hitch to top it all of it started to rain which made Maka's shirt get transparent much to Souls dismay as he had a killer nosebleed then Maka's bra flew into Black*Stars face and Black*Star read the size then he screamed 38kkk "WHAT THE HELL THERE IS NO WAY YOU COULD BE BIGGER THAN TSUBAKI!"yelled Black*Star.

"Calm down Black*Star the bell just rang!"

"Black*star give me my bra back!"yelled maka.

***Bounce***

Then Black*star ran into the classroom with Maka and the others following him.

Then they interrupted the introduction of a new student.

***Bounce***

"Your lat..."but then had a nosebleed after noticing where the noise came now every boy in their class had a the new kid scratched the board and said "I'm a death scyth and my name is Arashi Kimura not a pleasure to meet you."

"Arashi is that you?"asked Maka.

"what?"then he turned around to meet Maka's stare.

"IT IS YOU!"she said as she ran and hugged him.

"M-Maka what are you doing?"

"Hugging you silly, I missed you!"

"B-B-but Maka haven't you noticed our position?"he was right Maka's chest was touching Arashi's chest that's until her shirt became unbuttoned being as dense as she is she ran and hugged Soul wich gave him a nosebleed poor poor Arashi and Soul where on the floor passed it was Black*star's turn as she ran to Black*star she tripped on his foot and knocked down Kid and Black*star saddly for Black*star Maka's butt landed on his face and Maka's chest was in Kid's the nurse came running in with the first aid saw every boy had a nosebleed and two certain people were knocked got up and shouted...

"OH MY GOD,BLACK*STAR,WAKE UP."yelled Maka.

"Shut up strawberries!"said Black*star.

"P-P-PERVERT!"she screeched.

"Maka what's wrong?"said Soul and Arashi in sync.

"THAT P-P-PERVERT LOOKED AT MY PANTIES!yelled Maka

Umm Mak-Maka your skirt is hitched up."said Arashi.

"And your shirt is unbuttoned."said Soul then Maka looked down only to see that the only thing that covered her breast was her hair.

Then Maka went to go check on kid because he couldn't breath.

* * *

So did you like it.

Maka:How could you write something this evil?

Me:because I want to.

Soul:SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU OR I'LL COME OVER THERE AND KICK YOUR BUTTS!

Maka:Who do you think your talking to,I will come over there and Maka chop you.

Me&Soul:Oh Crap!

Crona:I dont know how to deal with Maka's huge breasts.

Maka:Cr-Crona,shut up.

ALL:WELL BYE!REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

Every time you click on review a baby puppy is born!


	2. episode 2:Revealings

Well Hiya!

Soul:Oh no it's back.

Maka:Maka-chop.

Me:M-M-Maka you didn't need to leave him unconcious.

Maka:This idiot deosn't own Soul Eater...

Me:You talkin bout me?

Maka:anyway as I was saying she deosn't own anyone or anything.

Me:I do own Arashi,well anyway hope you enjoy!

Me:Thought's are in _Italics._

* * *

**xxxxNurse's officexxxx**

"KId wake up!"yelled Maka.

"M-M-Maka is that you?"he said trying to get up but in a sad failure he grabbed onto Maka's boob.

"Ow stop it,it hurts Kid!"said Maka.

**xxxxWith the Groupxxxx**

"What the hell are thay doing?" said Arashi and Soul.

_"Wow they act so much alike."_thought Tsubaki.

**xxxxIn the nurse's officexxxx**

"K-k-kid please stop."said Maka groaning.

"Sorry Maka but please put up with it."said Kid.

Then beacause Kid lost his hold on Maka's breast they both fell to the floor.

**xxxxBack to the groupxxxx**

Then they heard a thump.

"Thats it I'm going in!"said Soul.

"Me too!"said Arashi.

**xxxxNormal POVxxxx**

"What the hell are you doin Maka?"said Soul.

Let me explain what is goin on...Kid's hand is or looks like it's unbuttoning Maka's shirt and Maka's hand is huggig Kid's waist the thing is Kid is on top.

"M-Maka what are you doing?"asked Tsubaki.

"Nothing."said Maka.

Then Kid got up and said nothing happend then left .Soul ran out before Maka could see him.

"Tsubaki,Crona,Black Star I swear nothing happend."said Maka.

"We know but Soul doesn't."said Tsubaki.

**xxxxAt Soul and Maka's apartmentxxxx**

Blair ya Know where Soul is?"said Maka.

"Lookie Maka,he's with...ANOTHER GIRL!"shouted Blair.

"Let me see."said Maka.

"Soul I had such a good time today."said the girl.

"Me too."said Soul.

"Blair I'm going to go see Lord Death don't tell Soul where I'm going k?"said Maka.

"Yeah o-oK."said Blair.

Oh and Blair I fried up some fish and I just made some cake."said Maka.

"Thanks!"said Blair.

"Well see ya later!"said Maka before jumping out the window and landing perfectly on the street.

**xxxxWith Makaxxxx**

"Maka do you know why I called you in here?"asked Shinigami.

"No,not really."

"It's concerning Arashi and Soul."said Shinigami

"What about them?"said Maka in a cold voice.

"Maka you know how you killed Asura right?"

"Yeah,and?"

"Well now Soul is a death scythe and you have to get a new partner wich is why we got Arashi!"

"So what am I supposed to do now?"

"I was thinking that we should have a party to celebrate!"

"Yeah definatly!"

**xxxxAt Their Apartment Againxxxx**

"Maka where were you?"asked Soul.

"Not with some girl who I let ride motorcycle!"

"Maka,What are you talkin about?"

"Nothing."said Maka before she left.

"WAIT MAKA!"said Soul before he grabbed onto her wrist

"What do you wan't?"she turned her around showing him the tears she had in her eyes.

"Soul let g...she was cut of by Soul's lips.

"It's okay Maka I promise that we'll always be together."said Soul.

"Thats a lie, it's all a lie!"cried Maka

* * *

Maka:You made me loo like a baby!

Me:Thats cuz ya are one honey.

Soul:Are you lesbian or something?

Me:Why?

Soul:Never mind,I'm scared of what you can do

Me:Got that right cutie!

Soul:*blushes*

All:Well that's it for today,BYE!

Every time you click review a puppy is born and I update faster!


End file.
